The Dark Crystal
by Espio224
Summary: It is going to be an unusual day at the Chaotix. A strange figure walks into their house and places a box on the desk! What are its contents? And what will it bring? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**All character are owned by Sega.**

**All was normal in the Chaotix Detective Agency.**

**Well, normal being relative.**

**Espio was meditating in the corner, Vector was listening to his music on his headphones. Charmy was...well...flying around the house, screaming.**

**Vector's music was so loud it could be heard in the upstairs bedroom. Seriously, he should be deaf by now. Espio would cringe sometimes to the loudness of the music.**

**After a while, Espio couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Damn it, Vector! Would you turn that noise off!" Espio bursted out as he approached Vector.**

**Vector lifted his headphones and said: "Did you say something, Espio?"**

**Espio then grabbed his headphones and MP3 Player. **

"**Hey, hey! Let's not do anything hasty, here! That's a brand new MP3 Player!" Vector whined.**

"**Turn the volume down, or it becomes brand new trash!" Espio threatened.**

"**Whoa, whoa! It's really not that loud, is it?" **

**To that, Espio crushed the MP3 Player in his hand and threw it in the trash.**

**Vector had a fixed expression that was of anger, disbelief, and regret.**

**Espio then gave the headphones back to Vector and went to the kitchen.**

"**Grr...sigh...whatever," Vector said as he put the headphones back on, plugged them in the stereo, and turned volume on max.**

"**Turn that down or your stereo goes next!" Espio threatens from the kitchen.**

**Vector just sighs and turns down the volume. Possibly first time ever.**

**Espio, in the kitchen, fixed himself some tea. Charmy then came in and grabbed a turkey sandwich from the fridge.**

"**Whatcha drinking, Espio?" Charmy asked before he took a big bite out of his sandwich.**

"**Special herbal tea that calms and relaxes the body," Espio replied before taking a small sip.**

"**Ooh! Sounds interesting! Could I try it?" Charmy asked Espio.**

**Espio sighed, fixed another cup, and handed it to Charmy.**

**Charmy stared at the green liquid and took a small sip. He instantly dropped the cup to the floor and started flying around the house.**

"**Of course, it takes a couple minutes to cool off."**

**Charmy then came back, his tongue was swollen to twice its normal size.**

"**Tanks or telling me about tat."**

**Espio just takes another sip.**

"**How can you stand the taste of that? It tastes like grass mixed with salt water!" Charmy screamed.**

"**Maybe it's not the taste, but the taster."**

**Charmy just scoffed and went in his room.**

**Just then someone burst through the door and went to Vector, who was so surprised that he fell off his chair.**

"**Can I help you?" Vector asked the strange figure.**

"**No time to explain. Just take this."**

**The figure then put a small box on the desk.**

"**But what is-"**

**He was gone.**

"**Boys, we got ourselves a case!" Vector said as he held up the strange box.**

"**What's in the box?" Charmy asked as he stared at the box in amazement. **

"**Don't know."**

**Then Espio came in with his tea cup, which was now half-empty.**

"**What's all the commotion?" Espio asked with question in his eyes.**

"**We got a case!" Vector said as he held out the box to Espio.**

**Espio plucked the box from Vector's hands and stared at it.**

"**I wonder what's in it..." Espio said as he put his hand on the lid.**

**Espio tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. **

"**Here, let the strongest guy here show you how it's done!" Vector said as he snatched the box from Espio's hands.**

**He tried to open it, but failed.**

"**Hmph. Strongest guy here, huh?" Espio said teasingly.**

**Espio took the box and looked at it carefully. He then looked at the bottom.**

"**Here's our answer," Espio said as he showed the bottom to the other two.**

**The bottom had a small panel to input a four-letter code.**

"**Well what do you think is the code?" Vector asked.**

"**Maybe there's a note here?" Espio asked himself.**

"**Over there!" Charmy said as he pointed at the floor.**

**There was a small piece of paper.**

**Espio picked it up. **

**It was blank.**

"**Great, how's this supposed to help?" Espio asked angrily as he threw the paper on the floor. **

**Charmy then picked it up and couldn't see anything on it, so he held it to the light.**

"**Uh, guys. There's writing here," Charmy said while still reading the words. **

**Espio ran over and held it to the light. He was right! There were tiny letters in fine handwriting. It read: **

"**Dear investigators,**

**You are probably wondering what to do with that box right now, but don't worry. I will explain. This box has a control panel that will only open when you input the four-letter code. The code is as follows:**

**9140**

**I hope I have helped and take care of the contents!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Client"**

**Espio went over to the box and typed in the code. The box instantly popped open, revealing a small, dark crystal on a gold necklace. **

**Espio picked it up and put it around his neck. **

**Nothing happened.**

"**What **_**is**_** this?" Espio said while he held the crystal part in his hand.**

"**Don't know. You'd better keep wearing it though! Something might happen!" Vector said with excitement in his tone.**

"**Maybe..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**The Chaotix were going about their usual business, Vector was listening to his music, Charmy was flying around the house, but Espio was not meditating. **

**He was in the kitchen, staring at the necklace, wondering what on Mobius does it do?**

**Just then, Vector came in the kitchen holding a piece of paper.**

"**Uh, Espio. You may want to enter in this week's SonicBoom Race."**

**Espio turned at him abruptly.**

"**Well that was sudden, Vector. Why?"**

"**Because of this."**

**Vector handed him a piece of paper with fine, red colored handwriting. It read:**

"**Dear investigators,**

**I forgot to mention what the crystal does! It is a very powerful gem that, when wore in the sunlight, makes the user run at super speed! Take very good care of the crystal and if it gets in wrong hands, the world will be in great danger.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Client.**

"**Interesting….." Espio muttered as he gave the paper back to Vector.**

"**That's not the reason I wanted you to enter….this is why." Vector said.**

**Vector then held another piece of paper to Espio and it read:**

"**Winner of the Race gets 1,000,000 Rings! Good luck to all of you!"**

**Espio then stared at Vector and Vector stared right back. **

**They were both thinking the same thing, they need that money.**

**The Race wasn't until tomorrow, so they still had some time to themselves.**

**It was 8:30 PM:**

**Espio was taking a bite out of a sandwich, Vector was tired, so he went to bed to rest, and Charmy was sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels.**

**When Espio finished his sandwich, he decided to go and watch TV with Charmy. He grabbed a cup of herb tea before going out.**

**The two went through channels together. Espio argued with Charmy sometimes to go back to the previous channel because there was something "good on."**

**The two finally came to the news channel.**

"**Our first news headline: Tails the Fox has found a cure for cancer! It's a miracle! He says that he just knocked his head on the cabinet and random ingredients fell into the potion, but he was probably being humble!" The news lady said.**

"**Those people don't know what they're doing," Espio muttered under his breath.**

"**Our biggest news story today: All seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald has been stolen! In other news, Dale's Coffee is going out of business!" the news man said.**

"**That's terrible! I liked that coffee….." Espio said.**

"**Um, Espio, what about the Emeralds?" **

"**Oh…..right. Don't worry, Sonic will get on it. He always does it. Even when-" Espio couldn't finish his sentence.**

**Cutting him off was this: "Sonic has been captured or killed!" the news lady said.**

**Espio spit all of the tea in his mouth at the TV. Charmy fell out of the couch.**

"**Look at this video that was taken by a local, Jet the Hawk!" the news lady said again.**

**There was the image of Sonic running onto a field and then disappearing in the middle. No trace. He just disappeared off the face of Mobius.**

"**Without Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds gone, the world will be in mass panic!" The news man said.**

"**That is all for today!" **

**The screen went to a commercial of the Chao Warehouse.**

**Espio and Charmy's mouths were still wide open at the announcement! Sonic was way to fast to catch! How could he just disappear like that?**

**Espio stood up.**

"**Well then, the only people here to get the Emeralds back are Team Chaotix!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: So sorry that I haven't updated for a few months, I had other things I had to do….**

**Well, whether you want it or not, or whether you've been waiting or not, here is Chapter 3. I will update a lot more frequently.**

**All characters belong to Sega, except for one I am not going to spoil…..**

**The next day…**

**It was the day after the odd incident, and Espio was still pondering all the events that transpired yesterday.**

"**Sigh…I wonder who that guy was that gave us that crystal…..and what about Sonic? How did he just disappear? Well, I guess I'd better get ready for the race."**

"**HEY ESPIO! ARE YOU DONE SITTING NEXT TO THE REFRIGERATOR!" Vector shouted loudly.**

**Espio groaned and answered: "Yes, Vector. And you don't have to shout like that. We're a room apart."**

"**Well, then come OVER HERE! SOMETHING'S ON THE NEWS!"**

**Espio groaned again and went over to the TV.**

"**We bring you today's news! Sonic the Hedgehog has returned! He was found unconscious lying right in the same spot he was taken from! In other news, Dale's Coffee is on the brink of bankruptcy!"**

"**Darn…..that coffee is so good…." Espio muttered to himself.**

**Suddenly the TV shifted from one news channel to the other.**

"**WE INTERRUPT THIS BREAKING NEWSCAST TO BRING YOU A MORE BREAKING…News…cast…uh….yeah…ok…anyways, the big Race is going to start in one hour!**

"**AAHHH! I forgot! We'd better go!" Espio said.**

**Espio grabbed the crystal and headed outside.**

**As Espio was running outside, he noticed the crystal started shining.**

"**Huh? What-" **

**But that's all he could say as he was shot like a cannon, headed towards the race. **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The…..crystal, it…..must be…giving me…..speed?"**

**Espio accidentally hit a tree while he was running at light speed.**

"**Ow…..shoot…sheesh…..this thing makes you really move fast, doesn't it?"**

**Espio picked up the crystal and started off…..very fast…..to the race.**

**~At the race~**

**Espio arrived at the race very quickly and began to get ready for the race.**

"**This shouldn't be too much of a problem! I mean, I can go really fast…..just….only if I could control it…"**

**~10 minutes later~**

"**All right everyone, get ready for the race!"**

"**On your mark,"**

"**Get set!"**

"**GOOOOO!"**

**With that, Espio shot like a bullet thanks to the crystal.**

**Unfortunately, not long after he began, he ran into a cactus.**

"**Ack! Who puts a cactus as an obstacle? Ugh, never mind."**

**Espio then shot off again.**

**Pretty soon, he came to a dark forested part of the race.**

"**All right, I see the finish line!"**

**But, when he entered the forest part, he stopped running completely.**

"**Hey, what gives? Uh oh."**

**He was in a dark area. The crystal only works in light!**

"**Darn. I'm going to have to run the rest by myself!"**

**Espio started running, but he realized something….he was really slow….**

"**God! When was I so slow!"**

**Espio just crossed the finish line before Jet.**

**Espio sat down for a moment, trying to catch his breath. **

"**We have a winner! With record time, too!"**

**Espio was then handed a trophy, and, most importantly, a check for one million rings. **

"**Yes! Phew…."**

**Espio decided to walk home normally. He didn't really want to run into anything.**

**While he was walking home, a person dressed in a black robe approached him.**

"…**..You're Espio?"**

"**Y-yes?"**

"**Hello."**

**The person removed her hood from the robe and it was the face of a teenage girl.**

"**I'm Zora. The person that gave you the crystal."**

**To be continued….**

**Author Notes: I know I was a bit cliché for the ending with the whole dramatic thing, but yeah. Anyways I hope you like it, few people that read this. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Well, here's chapter four…..not much to say.**

**Other than…..**

**All characters belong to Sega except Zora and another…**

**~At the Chaotix's House~**

"**Okay, so you're the person that gave me the crystal?" Espio asked Zora.**

"**Yeah, and I prefer it if you call me 'the girl that gave you the crystal'"**

"**Whatever. It's true though?"**

"**Yes it is."**

"**Okay. Why did you give it to me?"**

"**Well, I was kind of being chased by a person, so I just went into the closest building."**

"**Who is that person?"**

"…**Um…..nobody important."**

"**Sigh…all right….anyways, where did you get this crystal?"**

"…**.I got it…..from the Mushroom Kingdom."**

"**The what?"**

"**It's a land that is very far from here. It's treasured there in the Jewel Ruins."**

"**So, does that mean you're a thief?"**

"**That is correct. But I stole it for a good reason."**

"**It better have been a good reason!"**

"**Believe me, it was."**

**Espio got up and started to go into the living room of the house.**

"**Espio, letting the user run fast…..isn't the only thing it can do. You will find out in time. It is very powerful."**

**Espio thought about that and then went into the living room with Vector and Charmy.**

**~8:00 PM: Chaotix's Living Room~**

**Espio, Vector, and Charmy were all watching TV, and were almost ready to go to bed.**

"**-And Dale's Coffee has announced they will close in 3 days." The news woman said.**

"**That is a shame, isn't it?" The other newscaster added.**

"**Now it is time for our breaking news bulletin. A strange portal has been spotted in the middle of Central Park. Scientists are still analyzing it and have come up with no answers."**

"**Huh, that's weird…" Espio said.**

"**Maybe we should check it out!" Vector shouted.**

"**Sure, let's go."**

**~Central Park: 8:22 PM~**

**When Espio, Vector, and Charmy arrived, the portal was still there, swirling in a weird fashion.**

"**What the heck could have caused this?"**

**Espio approached the portal and examined it.**

"…**It's kind of pretty….shining green and other bright colors. I wonder if it leads somewhere?"**

**Without warning, the portal flashed.**

"**Ah!"**

**Then, Espio was nowhere to be seen.**

**~?~**

**When Espio awoke, he looked around. A castle. A couple trees. And a lake. Not very helpful. A lot of places had those things.**

"**Welcome, traveler,!" A voice said behind him.**

**Espio turned, startled, and saw a girl dressed in a pink dress.**

"**Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!"**

**Author Notes: Yeah, that kind of came out of nowhere. I'm not sure if this would be considered a crossover, but eh, I guess it's fine. I hope you like the story so far. Review and all that.**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Mushroom Kingdom…..eh? Weird. Well, anyways, here's Chapter 5.**

**All characters belong to Sega. Peach belongs to NIIIIIINTENDO WAHOO. **

**XD**

"**M-….Mushroom Kingdom?" Espio stuttered.**

"**Yes. You are in the Mushroom Kingdom. But, say, I don't remember you from around here, and why do you have a horn?" The pink dresses girl asked.**

"**I don't know why I have a horn! And I don't know how I got here! I'm supposed to be in Mobius!"**

"**Mobius? I've never heard of that place. And…say…..I know that crystal…"**

**Peach then took the crystal out of Espio's hands.**

"**How did you get the Dark Crystal?"**

"**I…..uh…..someone gave it to me….."**

"**Who?"**

"**A girl named Zora…"**

"**Zora…I haven't heard of her…wait….oh no…"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Zora is a master thief. She steals the most valuable items throughout all dimensions. How does she get to all the dimensions she goes to? No one knows."**

"**Hmm…..wait…..maybe what took me here was Zora's mode of transportation!"**

"**True. That may be right. But where is she?"**

**All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere.**

"**I'm here. Hehehe!"**

**Espio turned to find Zora.**

"**Sheesh! Has she been here all this time?"**

"**Yes. Can't believe you didn't notice me."**

"…**Darn."**

**Zora then disappeared.**

**Espio noticed something however, his jewel was gone!**

"**Where did the crystal go?"**

"**Zora must have taken it."**

"**I did."**

**Espio looked behind him and Zora was there. She was tossing the crystal to herself.**

"**You! Give me my crystal!"**

"**Oh, contraire, this is **_**MY **_**Crystal!"**

"**It is mine!"**

"**Well, now that I have MY crystal back, I think I should go back to stealing from the Mushroom Kingdom Bank. See ya."**

**With that, Zora disappeared.**

"**Great. She's going to rob the bank now."**

"**There's nothing we can do, Espio. She is unstoppable. We've tried blocking her from stealing, but she always manages to steal it."**

"**Grr….well, I have to try to get my crystal back!"**

"**Yes. Because that crystal is VERY dangerous."**

"**Really? I thought it only made me run fast!"**

"**No. The real power of the crystal is…anything. Anything you want. Think it, and it will come true. You thought you could run fast, therefore you did. You could have made the crystal teleport you if you wanted."**

"**Wow. Now I have to get that crystal! Before she does something stupid."**

**~The Bank: 7:00 PM~**

**Zora walked into the bank and went to the guy who made deposits and withdrawals.**

"**I'd like to make a withdrawal….." Zora told the guy.**

"**Okay, how much?"**

"**ONE TRILLION DOLLARS!"**

"**All right…and I am filing this under….?"**

"**Zora."**

"**Last name?"**

"**Classified."**

"**Okay, Zora Classified. Now…ZIP code?"**

"**Classified."**

"**Okay….classified. Date of Birth?"**

"**Classified."**

"**Okay…..City, State, and Country?"**

"**Classified."**

"**Okay, classified…..now,-"**

**500 Questions Later…**

"**-Have you ever had Cancer?"**

"**No."**

"**Have you ever had Chicken Pox?"**

"**Classified."**

"**Have you ever had the cold?"**

"**What kind of question is that? OF COURSE I HAVE!"**

"**Okay…last question. Are you stupid?"**

"…**..Classified."**

"**Okay. Now I need your signature Here, here, here, here, here, aaaaaand here."**

**Zora pulls out a stamp that says "classified" on it.**

**She stamps every signature with the word "classified."**

"**All right. That's it. Here you go."**

**A truck full of money pulls in and dumps all the money on Zora.**

"**G…g…..gah…I finally have all this money! Wait. How am I going to carry it?"**

**~At the Chaotix's House, on the TV~**

"**This just in! Dale's Coffee has just been given a donation, so they will be staying in business for a bit longer."**

**The newscaster pulls out a coffee cup that says "Dale's Coffee."**

"**Cause it's so DARN good!"**

**The commercial for Dale's Coffee plays.**

**Author Notes: Ya the end was kind of funny. I just HAD to do that. :D**

**Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Last one I'm going to make today, so don't think I'm gonna make another chapter. **

**Also I think I'm going to start a new series called the Curse of the Tails Doll. It's a comedy. I would like your opinions on this. :D **

**Oh! Almost forgot! All characters belong to Sega. Peach belongs to NIIIIIINTENDO. Zora belongs to…Espio224.…..uh….ok.**

**Dale's Coffee is copyrighted and endorsed by Espio224 Industries. **

**LAWL.**

"**Okay, Peach, where does Zora usually go?"**

"**Nobody really knows where she keeps all her stuff. She may keep them in your world."**

"**If so, how am I going to get to my world?"**

"**I don't know….."**

**Then a voice appeared.**

"**Hahaha. I do keep all my stuff in your world, Espio, but…first…you have to catch me!"**

**It was Zora's voice.**

"**Great! She has the Dark Crystal and she's in my world, which I cannot get back into. This is working out just great."**

"**There may be a way."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. But I don't know if he'll help or if we'll even be able to get to him….."**

"**Who are you talking about?"**

"**I'm talking about Dimentio, the person who can warp through dimensions with a snap of his fingers."**

"**Dimentio? Hmm…where is he?"**

"**In the Underwhere. He was banished there because he almost destroyed the world."**

"**I can see why he's there."**

"**Well, we'd better get going. Anyone know where the portal to the Underwhere is?"**

**~Later in the Underwhere: Jaydes's Castle~**

"**Jaydes, we need to see a prisoner." Peach asked the queen of the dead.**

"**Who would you like to see?"**

"**We need to speak to Dimentio."**

"**Pfft, nobody's spoken to that deranged lunatic in a while! Well, I suppose you can. Just don't upset him. He'll get mad and that isn't good."**

**Jaydes unlocked the door to Dimentio's holding cell.**

**Dimentio notices them and speaks.**

"**Ah! Jaydes, it's nice to see some sunlight, whether it be in the Underwhere, eh? Still running this dreary stink hole? Seriously, people need to clean my cell! It smells like a donkey's butt mixed with a stink bomb infused with rotten asparagus! Sigh….anyways, what do you want?"**

"**You have visitors…"**

"**Visitors? Haven't seen visitors, much less heard the word 'visitor.' Well, send 'em in."**

**Espio and Peach approach Dimentio.**

"**Dimentio, we need to ask a favor. We need you to send Espio back to his world of Mobius. Could you please?"**

"…**..Sigh…..I've got nothing better to do other than to smell the stink of this cell….very well. Mobius, eh? All right, here we go."**

**Dimentio raises his hand and envelopes Espio in a glowing box.**

"**Sayonara, chameleon, have a safe trip home! Hehe."**

**Dimentio snaps his fingers and Espio warps from the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Author Notes: Well, next chapter will be tomorrow. I got to go to bed 3 **

**Tell me what you think about a new series. It is going to have Espio, Tails Doll, a Jigglypuff named Jiggs, and a robot (a stupid one) named T. Bot.**

**It may sound ridiculous, but it is going to be funny.**

**Tell me what you think :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: I really have nothing to say about this other than…**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA….blablabla….Peach and Dimentio belong to Nintendo.**

~Mobius: 3:47 PM~

Espio had finally arrived at Mobius. He was glad to be back in his home. But, things were different! The sky was completely black. There was no one in sight. What had happened?

Espio knew what happened. Zora had happened.

Zora appeared out of nowhere in front of Espio.

"My, my, you took quite a while to get back here. You do know you've been gone for a month, right? Time's different in the Mushroom Kingdom. Just cause you got here does NOT mean you're going to stop me. I have Mobius completely in my control, everyone is prisoner, and I have the Dark Crystal. What could go better? You dying probably. Well, I have some better affairs to attend to other than rant about my evil plan, Ciao!"

Zora disappeared.

Wait. Did Zora just say Ciao?

Espio had heard that word before.

Dimentio used that word once.

Every piece of the puzzle was finally coming together.

Dimentio was there in Mobius.

~Mobius: 5:00 PM~

Zora wasn't the real villain, it was Dimentio.

Maybe Zora was the villain, but Dimentio had taken over her body not too long ago. Making him the villain.

"Ah, the purple chameleon thinks….what is happening? Hmm…..you must know by now, in fact I sense you know."

Dimentio appears in front of Espio.

"You?"

"Yeeesss. You see, in that brief instance that I teleported you out of the Mushroom Kingdom, I was able to escape. I found the perfect host for my genius, Zora. Zora was mind controlled to do my bidding. Very good plan, yes? Well, chameleon, all you can do is sit here and do nothing while my plan unfolds."

Dimentio disappears.

Espio had no idea what to do.

He had no idea where Dimentio was.

He was useless.

"Ugh…..this is bad….I'll never drink Dale's Coffee again if this happens!"

Then a faint voice started.

"E…..Es…Esp…..Espio? Can you…..hear…..me?"

Espio looked behind him and he saw a portal and who was he looking at? It was Princess Peach.

"Espio, you…..have…to hurry! Jump inside this…temporary…..portal!"

"Uh…ok?"

Espio then ran and jumped inside the portal and was back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Espio…there is something you must know!" Peach said.

"What?"

"Dimentio has escaped!"

"Yeah, I kinda got that already. He's taken over all of Mobius."

"Oh…..that was kind of quick…well, anyways, I think I know how you can get to Dimentio. He isn't in Mobius. He's here!"

"Where is he here?"

"I don't know….he could be in Count Bleck's old castle, but that would take a while to get to."

"Oh….ok…uh…"

"Plus, Count Bleck's Castle was sealed off from Flipside and Flopside. So, even I'm not allowed there!"

"Is there any sort of teleportation device you have here?"

"Well….actually….I remember one…back in Rogueport…yeah!"

"Rogueport?"

"Yes…..it's a long story, but never mind it. The important thing is that there IS a teleporter there! The teleportation machine that led to the X-Naut's Fortress also has an imputing command, so you can teleport anywhere!"

"Huh…..sounds interesting."

"We'll go there right now. Anyone have any boat tickets?"

**Author Notes: Well…..this is weird. Lots of turns and twists. Or is it the other way around…? Well, anyways, uh….yeah. That's it.**

**:D**

**XD**

**ID**


End file.
